The Master
Summary Like his childhood friend the Doctor, the Master is Time Lord born on Gallifrey. However, due to the actions of Rassilon to transmit a signal into his childhood mind, the Master grew up to be a complete sociopath of a renegade Time Lord who desires of world dominion with the Doctor attempting to stop him and his incarnations. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, much higher through technology. High 1-C with the Armageddon Sapphire Name: Unknown, goes by "The Master" and "Missy", also known as Koschei, Professor Emil Keller, Mr. Magister, Professors Thascales, Martin Jurgens, Melkur, Tremas (stolen identity), Portreeve, Kalid, Sir Gilles Estram, Bruce (stolen identity), Professor Yana, Harold Saxon, Mr Razor, Doctor Who Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male, Female as Missy Age: Unknown Classification: Time Lord Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Regeneration (High-Low), Healing (Can share regeneration energy with other beings, healing their injuries or ailments, and decreasing their age), Limited Reactive Evolution (Within their regeneration cycle they are capable of gaining new attributes. The Doctor described his newly regrown hand as a "fighting hand" after having it severed in combat), Precognition (Time Lords can naturally see if events in time are fixed or can be manipulated), Can exist outside of localized time loops, and are merely only weakened when their past selves are taken or erased outside of the time-line, Minor Resistance to the energy of the Time Vortex for a few seconds, forms of radiation, Perception Manipulation (Was able to see through The Doctor's perception filter, and even claimed that it didn't work entirely) and Mind Manipulation (Resisted a Time Lord weapon that attacks the mind), Biological Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Possession. Master of disguise, hypnotizing charisma, Electricity Manipulation, Time Stop (Froze planets in time), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (Can negate Time Lord regeneration with Staser and Laser Screwdriver), Status Effect Inducement (Picking up the Master's umbrella results in paralysis), Pain Manipulation with telepathy, Size Manipulation and Durability Negation with Tissue Compression Eliminator, Age Manipulation with Laser Screwdriver (Contains Lazarus technology, which allows him to increase or reverse a person's age) | Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Age Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to The Doctor and other Time Lords), much higher through technology (Turned everybody on Earth into extensions of himself. Was going to attack multiple planets with bombs made from Black Hole Converters). High Complex Multiverse level with the Armageddon Sapphire (Was capable of restarting a new universe as well as tearing reality apart causing damage to the Six-Fold realm) Speed: Normal Human with FTL+ reactions via this calculation Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Average Range: Several meters usually, up to planetary level Standard Equipment: |-|Standard Biology= *'Regeneration:' When a Time Lord is dying, he has the ability to regenerate himself into a new body, but with a differing personality and appearance. However, if a Time Lord is killed before or while regenerating, he dies for good *'Immunity to Time Loops:' A Time Lord can exist out of localized time-loop and recognize when one is going on *'Symbiotic Nucleus:' Part of Time Lord cells that allowed for safe time travel.It gives them bodily regeneration, the ability to symbiotically link to a TARDIS and the ability to survive for short periods in the Vortex without immediate dissolution. This nucleus make it so that Time Lords are ‘mapped’ onto the Vortex by their genetic investiture. This means, in effect, that a Time Lord’s ‘reality’ is very solid, and as a consequence is that much harder to change or erase. to serve earlier incarnations out of their respective timelines serves only to weaken a Time Lord rather than erase them outright, and the Blinovitch Limitation field around a time-knapped earlier incarnation is so strong that it is very difficult to do any permanent harm to them. *'Temporal Resistance:' Time Lords are naturally abundant with Chronon Energy which gives the ability to survive many time distortions as they exist above time to a small degree. They are able to withstand and exist outside the slowing or acceleration of time by such energy, and can walk through time barriers *'Resistance to Electrocution:' Can resist electric whips which burn humans into steaming skeletons, or electrified cards that kill humans *'Control over their biology:' They can tell and control over their biological structure to a molecular level *'Higher Senses:' A time lord can sense and feel the very earth moving and rotating. Can sense other parts of the light spectrum such as ultraviolet light and microwaves. They can visibly see higher and lower and other dimensional levels. *'Mind Abilities:' Very resistant to psychic abilities and able to trap conceptual entities within their minds with enough prep *'Memory Dump:' The Doctor can instantly download or upload any information he likes with a headbutt, which he considers to be vastly unpleasant. Considering this is the doctor's mind, this could be a potentially devastating technique as humans can't handle a Gallifreyan's psyche very well. *'Bio-Electric Blasts:' In the End of Time, due to the revival of the Master being tampered with by Lucy Saxon, the Master gained the ability to jut out electric blasts |-|Standard Equipment= *'Tissue Compression Eliminator:' The Master's original weapon of choice in the original series, turning his victims into doll-sized corpses. *'Laser Screw Driver:' During his Harold Saxton incarnation, the Master used the technology of Dr. Lazarus to develop a weapon tied to his genetic signature that he can use to manipulate the Tenth Doctor's genetic code. *'teleporter bracelet:' In her current incarnation, using it as a means to fake her death, Missy owns a wrist bracelet that is powered by enemy fire. |-|The Master's Type 45 TARDIS= *'Interior Dimensional Control:' A TARDIS is bigger on the inside than the outside. It can have rooms large enough to hold small galaxies and entire worlds *'Space-time manipulation:' The Doctor and the Master's TARDIS were able to effectively weaponize their space/time wake to use as weapons against the Quantum Archangel, while breaking through interdimensional barriers to BFR it. It is able to ride on the expansion of the space-time continuum while flying. *'Stasis Halos' Able to block off a heat signature even when the surrounding heat was 0.0000000000001 Kelvins **'Telepathic Circuits:' Can be used to telepathically contact other people, and even catch and hold conceptual entities such as the Shift *'Weather Manipulation:' The TARDIS can mess with weather to make the area snow *'Temporal Grace:' The state in which the interior of TARDISes existed. Supposedly, it ensured no weapons could be used inside a TARDIS. It was linked to the TARDIS' telepathic circuits, and when fully functional, it would negate all hostile and aggressive actions within the ship. |-|Special/Super Weapons= *'Armageddon Sapphire:' considered the ultimate weapon by the Gallifreyans, capable of tearing reality apart and causing the Higher Place to collapse into Calabi-Yau Space. *'Paradox Machine:' A paradox machine was a device made from a TARDIS to allow time paradoxes, such as allowing the Toclafane to kill their ancestors without any temporal consequences. *'Immortality Gate:' The Immortality Gate was a complex device of Vinvocci design. It was capable of mending entire planets through the use of a genetic template to broadcast across the population. The Master used it to change almost all humans into earth into that of his likeness. Intelligence: Supergenius (Comparable to The Doctor) Weaknesses: Same physical flaws as a Time Lord, including permanent death while in the middle of regeneration. Also has an unhealthy obsession with the Doctor. Originally, after using up his lives and before the Time War, the Master was forced to rely on bodily possessions. Gallery The Master 1.jpg|The Master at his Last Incarnation The Master 2.jpg|The Master after refusing to regenerate The Master 3.jpg|The Master after possessing Trakenite scientist, Tremas. Snake Master.jpg|The Master after possessing a Deathworm Morphant. The Master 4.jpg|The Master after possessing Bruce via the Morphant The Master 5.jpg|The Master disguising himself as Professor Yana. hAROLD.png|The Master Disguised as Harold Saxon 55089.jpg|The Female Incarnation, Missy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:TV Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Time Lords Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 9 Category:Parents Category:Super Scientists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Preparation Users